As a device that makes a pizza base in the related art, there is known a device that flatly extends dough into a desired shape before baking (for example, see JP 3811790 B1 and JP 2009-171848 A). Further, as a tool that shapes sliced bread, there is known a tool that makes a sealed sandwich by using a shaping frame (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 61-5230, JP 2006-6446 A, and JP 2010-75638 A) or a tool that finishes a food material such as sliced bread in a flat shape while the food material is pressed and heated (for example, see Non-Patent Literature 1).
The “dough shaping device” of JP 3811790 B1 includes a shaping frame which surrounds dough, a cutting die in which a plurality of rollers are radially disposed such as to be adjacent to the inner circumferential surface of the shaping frame and are attached such as to be rotatable in a cantilever state, and a driving unit which rotationally drives the cutting die such that the roller rotates along the inner circumferential surface of the shaping frame, wherein a bottom surface portion of the cutting die is formed in a plane shape and is attached such as to be rotatable about a rotation shaft of the cutting die, and wherein the roller is formed in a truncated conical shape of which the diameter increases outward from the rotation center of the cutting die and rolls on the plane bottom surface portion while the outermost end thereof comes into contact with the lateral inner circumferential surface.
The “dough stretching device” of JP 2009-171848 A is a dough stretching device including a plurality of shaping frames which moves close to or away from each other radially at the outside of a revolution track of a conical or truncated conical stretching roller having a small diameter at the inside and a large diameter at the outside with respect to the radial direction about the revolution axis around which the stretching roller for stretching nodule dough in a flat shape revolves, the inner circumferential surface of the shaping frame facing the stretching roller is formed in a shaping surface of which the lower side is enlarged outward compared to the upper side, and the peripheral edge of the dough stretched to be enlarged outward by the stretching roller is guided downward so as to suppress being placed onto the top surface of the shaping frame.
The “sealed sandwich shaping frame” of Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 61-5230 is used to form a sealed sandwich only by a single shaping frame without using a lower frame needed in the past. In that document, the outer peripheral wall of the shaping frame is provided with a step portion and sharp teeth, the shaping frame is pressed from the upside of two sliced bread pieces placed on a substrate in an overlap state so that the circumferences of the sliced bread pieces are cut by the sharp teeth, and the sliced bread pieces are pressed against the substrate by the step portion. Then, the circumferences of the cut sliced bread pieces are pressed so that the circumferences are bonded to each other. Hence, a sealed sandwich may be made.
The “bread shaping tool” of JP 2006-6446 A is used for a child to simply make a sealed sandwich by facilitating an operation of cleaning the bread shaping tool after the usage thereof. In that document, a punching die having a predetermined shape is detachably disposed on a tray on which two sliced bread pieces are disposed in an overlap state, the center of the punching die is provided with an opening, a shaping frame is circumferentially provided at the outside of the opening, the outer periphery of the end surface of the shaping frame is provided with a cutting portion, the inner periphery thereof is provided with a pressing portion, the front end of the tray is provided with a pressing plate which is rotatable to press the sliced bread pieces on the tray, the tool body is provided with a conveying mechanism which conveys the tray from the inlet thereof to the outlet thereof, and the conveying mechanism is provided with a pressing member that presses the sliced bread pieces on the tray against the punching die.
The “sandwich shaping tool” of JP 2010-75638 A is used to simply and reliably make a sandwich by separately providing a die member for a compressing and fixing operation and a die member for cutting the peripheral portion thereof. In that document, a slight difference in time is kept in the relation between a pressure-bonding and a fixing operation of causing a pressing portion of an inner die body to pressure-bond the circumferential edges of the upper and lower sliced bread pieces interposing the fillings therebetween and pressure-fix the circumferential edges and a cutting operation of causing a cutting blade of an outer die body to cut the outer circumferential edges in the pressure-bonded and fixed state. Accordingly, the circumferential edges of the upper and lower sliced bread pieces are reliably cut and bonded to each other.
The cooking tool (see FIG. 23) of Dinos Living 11-12 (Fall/Winter edition) issued by Dinos Co., Ltd. on Jul. 22, 2011, Vol. 124, P 70 (hereafter, Dinos Living) is a tool which openably connects two plate-shaped frying pans having the same shape and equipped with handles through a hinge. In that document, a food material such as sliced bread is placed on one plate-shaped frying pan, and the other frying pan presses the food material between the two frying pans. At this time, when the food material is heated by a stove in a pressed state, the food material is heated and processed in a flat shape.